


c h a n c e.

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: love in three parts [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: violet loved katya.violet loves katya.violet will always love katya.(Not as short as the word count makes out)





	c h a n c e.

**Author's Note:**

> its a style i saw a while ago and i love it, especially if you read it in three verses

violet loved katya

she often

_p r e t e n d e d_

she didn’t

but if anyone

saw her now

she’d never

be accused of

being a

_b_

_a_

_d_

actress again.

katya was an

_e n i g m a_

a paradox

of the mind.

_b e a u t y_

_g r a c e_

_s m o u l d e r_

she was everything.

*

violet loves katya

_d_

_e_

_e_

_p_

_l_

_y_

and truly

how could you

_n_

_o_

_t_

love a girl

like  _h e r_.

red chapped lips

cherry

_s                                  e_

_m                  l_

_i_

_*_

violet will always love katya

with a

_b u r n i n g_

desire and a

_h_

_e_

_a_

_v_

_y_

heart

because she knows

she doesn’t have a

_c h a n c e._


End file.
